


Defilement of the Dead

by interstate_69



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hot, Necrophilia, Other, Sebastian x Partially Destroyed Corpse, not technically violent but by god is it EVER graphic, some freak shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstate_69/pseuds/interstate_69
Summary: Filled to the brim with insatiable lust, Sebastian is forced to take it out on the closest thing that will satisfy him, even if it's staggeringly inhuman... and inanimate.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Defilement of the Dead

Casting his eyes about, searching for something, anything to relieve the heat in his veins, Sebastian's eyes fell to rest on the discarded corpse of a zombie. Initial disgust was quickly overpowered and swamped by Sebastian's urge to touch flesh, to grope it, to make it his.

The dead zombie was a mess. Its legs had been cut off jaggedly and terminated in grotesque stumps at the thighs. Its head had been blown off by a thundering shotgun shell, scattering chunks of gore everywhere around its final resting place. Sticky, congealing blood ran in rivulets over its bare body. Raw flesh had been cut apart and exposed, gleaming bright red under the lights. But in between the wounds and the damage lay smooth alabaster skin, untouched, only a little too pale to belong to a living human being. It was the promise that supple, springy skin held, that drew Sebastian closer. Against all of his sanity begging him to show restraint, he knelt and ran his hands over the corpse. Blood stuck to his hands, but the flesh beneath it was temptingly soft. His throbbing erection only grew. It begged him to have his way with the corpse. It lay useless in a heap. Such a waste not to use it for something as convenient as this, right?

Cursing under his breath at the utter insanity of it all, he still couldn't restrain himself from taking his little opportunity. Undoing his belt with one hand, he laced the other arm around the corpse's waist. Bracing the torso against himself, he slipped his cock out of his pants and leaned forward to penetrate that soft, fleshy, sullen mass of dead zombie. His cock pushed further into the cold, sticky opening, and he felt the sickening sensations of ruined organs and ripped muscle fibers giving way under him. He nearly stopped and withdrew, but the smooth dead body sliding over his cock gave him exactly the sensation of fucking that he'd been hurting for. He bent low to the ground to squeeze the corpse against the cold floor and the weight of his body, and thrusted again. And again. And again, harder. Shallow breaths escaped him, and hot shame coursed through his gut at the same time as uncontrollable arousal. The dead body slumped in his arms, and he gripped it tighter around him, fucking it easily, violently. It was nothing. An unresisting plaything made of rotting meat. With shaking breath, he desecrated the corpse, over and over again.

It became easier and easier for him to thrust into. The pliable flesh cleaved in two under pressure. It seemed to let him in so submissively. In response, he fucked it harder and harder, as roughly as he wanted to, yielding completely to animal instincts. He kept at it until the corpse blood stained his shirt and ran down his thighs to pool on the floor below. Blood slicked over his erection, and everytime he ran it through the dead zombie's body, he nearly shook with pleasure. He was getting close to finishing, and his body let him know it, begging him not to stop. Preventing him from stopping. At the final few thrusts, he nearly crushed the corpse under his weight, biting his tongue to stifle the moans that fucking the dead had forced out of him.

As his mind cleared, he recoiled and knocked the pile of dead flesh to the ground, stumbling blindly away from it. The tang of rotting blood reached his nose, and he looked down in horror, realizing he was soaked in it from the chest down. Staggering to his feet, he had the overwhelming urge to pull off his clothes and scrub his skin until it was raw. Shame, disgust, and horror buried the sense of animalistic satisfaction he had so ardently pursued. The blood began to drip down his legs and pool at his feet. He leaned against a table and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to utterly forget what he had done.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me hate mail for this but you know it's hot


End file.
